


Jealous

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Holly Poly, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Alex, John, Lafayette, and Hercules are jealous. Aaron can't figure out why.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Everyone, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	Jealous

Hercules sat down in the living room with his three boyfriends. Maria has told him something that will change everything if she is correct. Of course, he himself decided to step back and observe to see if she was right. She was. She always is. Now, it’s up to him to address it and that’s nerve-racking. If he’s wrong about at least one of his boyfriends, it could cause a serious divide and may even lead to a split in the group. Hercules would be the cause of it. So, he needs to approach this with the precision of surgery.

“Do all of us want Aaron Burr to join our odd relationship?” 

...Or just throw a boulder at their heads and hope they catch it.

All three boyfriends stare at him with wide eyes. Boy, this was a mistake. However, Hercules stays strong. He has seen the loving looks they give Aaron. Watched as John held him through a panic attack with broken eyes as if Burr’s pain was his own. Seen Lafayette’s face lights up when Aaron approved of his baking in a way that only people he loved can do. Listened to Alex rant about every last beautiful trait Aaron had. Alex is the first to speak up, face beat red.

“Uhm, yeah. At least I do. I was just terrified to ruin this.” John lets out a breath he was holding.

“Oh, good. I thought I was the only one who liked him.”

“Well, I obviously like him, considering I was the one who brought it up,” Hercules said, chuckling to himself. He looks over. Laf, who has been silent this entire time is staring with a far off expression. “Lafayette? Do you not like Aaron like that? We can figure something out if you don’t.” Laf snaps back to reality.

“What? Oh, no, mon cheri. I like him very much and have for a while. Just, when you suggested it, I thought of kissing him and was wondering if his lips are as soft as they look.” Alex sits up, turning to Laf.

“Don’t they? He has this holiday sugar cookie chapstick that he’ll use. It probably makes him taste like dessert and Christmas all in one!”

“I know for a fact his hands are soft. I once asked him if I had large hands because someone told me I did. So, we compared hand sizes by placing our hands palm to palm and it was the softest hand I’ve ever felt!” John speaks, excited. Hercules chuckles.

“Yeah, Aaron’s lips are really soft.”

“WHAT!?!”

“How do you know, but we don’t!?!”

“About a week back we all went to the bar and I was the designated driver. He was drunk and accidentally dug his elbow into my hand. He felt bad, so he took my hand and claimed to kiss it better.” Hercules explains. Alex dramatically falls back on the chair he’s sitting in.

“That’s it! I’m the designated driver next time!” The room goes into a comfortable silence as everyone gets absorbed into their own thoughts.

“So, what’s the plan for asking him out?”  
______________________________________________________________________________

James swears, if he gets a death glare one more time, he’s gonna chuck a shoe at their heads.

One of James’ best and only friends is Aaron. He’s nice, quiet, and a calming presence that fights against Thomas’ outgoing energy. So, the two hang out a lot. Especially since Thomas took a trip back to Virginia due to family issues for a week or two. James puts his head down.

“What’s wrong?” Aaron asks

“They’re glaring again.” Aaron looks across the cafeteria at John, Alex, Laf, and Hercules. Their faces visibly brighten and wave back.

“I can ask them to stop.”

“It’s our Junior year of College. If they have stopped their stupid jealousy by now, it’ll stick around.”

“Jealous? Why would they be jealous?” Aaron’s face becomes pale (even with his dark complexion) as fear takes over his eyes, despite him trying to hide it. “Do they have a crush on Thomas?”

James breaks out in laughter. It’s a carefree sound that fills the cafeteria. Aaron also begins to laugh, a huge smile spreading across his face.

“I’m serious, James! Do they like Thomas?”

“They don’t even like him platonically!”

“Lafayette does. Why are they jealous of you?” James wipes a tear that has rolled down his cheek and stands to leave.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask them?”

“I will,” Aaron says. He makes his way over to the table after James has left. The four look up at him, slightly upset. “Why are you guys-”

“What were you two laughing at?” Alex interrupts him to ask.

“What?”

“You and James? What did you guys find so funny?”

“Oh, it was just - wait, no. I came over to ask you four a question. After that, I’ll answer yours. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Why are you guys jealous of James?” Aaron watches as each and every one of their faces go beat red. John pulls out his phone, pretending to answer a call.

“Hello? Oh, hi, landlord, how are you? What? Our house is taken over by mole people? We’re on our way!” John gets up, ushering the others out. Just before they are out of earshot, Burr hears Alex.

“Taken over by mole people?”

“I panicked!”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron sighs, leaning against Peggy.

“Why in the world would the Revolutionary Set be jealous of James?” Peggy looks up from the book she’s reading.

“They’re jealous of him?”

“Apparently! I thought he was just being stupid when he told me that. So, I went to ask them. They panicked and practically ran away.”

“That seems a bit over-exaggerated.”

“John pretended he got a call from their landlord stating that mole people took over their apartment.”

“Yeah, they ran away.” Peggy begins to plan. She’s seen the looks. The death glares directed at James, Thomas, and even her at times. None of that compares to the glares the four send to Theodosia, Aaron’s best friend and ex-girlfriend. If looks could kill, that girl would’ve been dead the first time John met her. John gave them out the most. Next was Alex, then Laf, then Hercules. Before, Hercules, very rarely, looked like he wanted to kill a person. It was only until a few weeks ago that it got bad. That was about the same time that one of them would go up to Aaron and make awkward conversation or even turn around and walk away. The same way Alex did when he was first gonna ask John out… oh, Peggy gets it. She’s stupid. “Hey, Aaron? You’re going to our party next weekend, right?”

“Yes. You’re forcing me to go, remember?”

“Right, I forgot. Anyway, I have an idea. You’ll need to come over two hours before to get ready. That’s step one.”

“What’s step two?” Peggy smiles something that makes a shiver go down Aaron’s spine in fear. Fear for himself or fear for the other four, he’s not sure yet.

He is not looking forward to next weekend.  
______________________________________________________________________________

“What idiot invented these stupid things? Nobody looks at a fisherman caught in his own trap and thinks, ‘Wow, look at that sexy motherfucker. I’d do him’.”

“Shut up, Aaron, and put on the fishnet tights!”

Aaron resigns to his fate and grabs them. Apparently, step one consisted of making him look like a person that’s obviously trying to hook up. Actually, step one was having a long conversation on whether or not Aaron would join them if they asked. After it was determined that Aaron would, they could move to how Aaron should dress. The first layer is a pair of white fishnet tights. Over that is a pair of black jean shorts. And when Aaron says short, he means he’s breaking all the dress codes at a High School. Attached to the shorts are black suspenders that are over a tight, white turtleneck that is tucked into his shorts. Red combat boots make up his footwear and everything is topped off with a red fedora with a black ribbon around the middle and a beautiful flower made of white rhinestones on the side. He forces himself into the outfit and looks in the mirror.

“I look hot.”

“I KNOW! It’s perfect.” Peggy says, fidgeting with the outfit. She steps back to think. “I have an idea. Let me call Thomas real quick.”

“Why are we calling Thomas?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll put him on speakerphone,” Peggy says, grabbing the phone and calling him. She smiles as he answers with a simple hello. “Hey, Thomas, I have a favor to call in.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I dressed up Aaron. If anyone asks why he’s dressed like that or compliments how he looks, can he shrug and claim that you liked it?” Aaron’s face goes beat red.

“Peggy, I didn’t agree to this.”

“Shut up, I wasn’t asking you. So, Thomas. Is that okay? You can let James in on this, but no one else.”

“This is about the Revolutionary set, isn’t it?”

“If this goes as planned, we won’t have any more glares thrown at us. If it doesn’t, we may have an actual murder on our hands. What do you say?” Aaron hears several voices talking to each other on the other end. Thomas leans back in and Burr can hear his smirk.

“James, Theodosia, and I are in.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Lafayette smiles as they walk up to the Schuylers’ house. School has been so stressful lately, Laf is excited to have a relaxing party. It’s not supposed to be fancy and is more of a get together rather than a party, but it’ll have beer and be nice. They walk into the house and see everyone in their everyday clothes, much like the four of them are. Thomas is sitting on the couch with a glass of beer in his hands, though barely touched. James is by his side. Theodosia is talking to the Schuyler sisters and Maria is making her way over to join them. Charles Lee is in the kitchen with Samuel Seabury getting snacks together and slowly bringing them to the living room. John smiles and jumps on the coffee table.

“What’s up, motherfuckers!?!”

“Oh, great. The idiots are here.”

“Shut up, Lee! I will fight you.” Hercules picks up John and gets him off the table.

“Let’s just enjoy our evening, okay?” The others come in and say hi to everyone.

“AARON! COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM, ALREADY! I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOU ARE SITTING IN THERE AND READING A BOOK!” Peggy yells, surprising everyone. Sure enough, the bathroom opens to Aaron coming out with Stephen King in his hand. His outfit takes Laf’s breath away. If he would’ve torn his eyes away from Burr, he would’ve seen his boyfriends with the same look on his face. And four other people with smirks as wide as their heads.

“Wow, Aaron. You look great.” Hercules said, being the first to function. Aaron blushes and takes a deep breath.

“Thanks.” Burr looks at Peggy who nods in encouragement. He can do this. He rolls his shoulders back, standing up straight. “Thomas thought it was cute.”

“Thomas?”

“Yup.”

“Jefferson?” Thomas rolls his eyes, speaking up.

“No, the other Thomas in the room. Yes, me! Aaron said he wanted to look cute for this party, so we helped him out! James and I put the outfit together. It was one of the more appropriate outfits we made.” Thomas smiles as each and every one of their eyes darken with anger. Theo steps up beside Aaron, wrapping her arm around his.

“Don’t give yourself all the credit. I’m the one who had to go shopping for the fishnets. The only place that sold these types was a lingerie store an hour away. That was where we saw purple corset-”

“OKAY, WHY DON’T WE WATCH A MOVIE!?!” Eliza said, shooting to the tv. Whether it was because the topic was embarrassing or because John and Alex were planning a murder, nobody knew. Aaron sits down next to James with Theo and Peggy on his other side. When nobody else is looking, Peggy gives Thomas a high five.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Two movies later, it’s about eleven at night. The movies have been uneventful, nothing interesting except the death glares. So, Peggy decided to turn it up a notch.

“Why don’t we play truth or dare? That’s always fun.” Charles stretches.

“Yeah, I’m down.”

Everyone gets up, clearing out a spot in the middle. They put snacks and the drinks in the middle of them before all sitting down. Peggy made sure Aaron sat between James and Thomas. With everyone in the circle, they began.

“Since it was my idea, I get to go first. Alex, truth, or dare?”

“Dare?”

“Prank call Washingdaddy.” Alex pulls out his phone.

“Alright.” He pulls out his phone, calling up George on speaker. After a few minutes, a very tired voice answers the phone.

“Hello?”

“The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20-meter pacer-”

“Son, you’re drunk.” Everyone bursts out laughing.

“I am not drunk. I’m also not your son.”

“This is on speaker, isn’t it?”

“Yup. What gave it away.”

“Oh, nothing. Would you guys like to hear about the time Alex got stuck in-”

“NOPE!” Alex screamed, hanging up immediately. Angelica smiled.

“What was he gonna say?”

“Listen, it was the first time I went to a McDonalds with a play place, cut me some slack.” Once more, everyone laughs.

“Okay, Aaron. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What the fuck did you and James think was so funny that day in the cafeteria?”

“You mean the day that your apartment was overtaken by mole people?” The four blush, yet Alex soldiers on.

“Yeah, that day.”

“Well, we were wondering why you guys kept glaring at him. I guessed it was because you four liked Thomas.”

“Like, like like?”

“Like, like like.”

“I’m gonna be sick.” Aaron smiles at the face the four make, especially Alex who appeared to hold back puke. Thomas himself has a face of pure disgust staring at Aaron.

“You’re supposed to be the smart one.” Aaron laughs.

Theodosia doesn’t say anything, but she does notice the gazes filled with love that the four look at Aaron with.  
______________________________________________________________________________

The game of truth or dare has been going on for several minutes and none of the Revolutionary Set has broken yet. Theodosia has just finished giving a lap dance to Aaron and they still stand strong. So, James is gonna pull out the big guns. They’ve been dancing around this enough and it is James’ turn. So, with a quick glance that tells Aaron to pick dare, he goes for the kill.

“Aaron, truth or dare?”

“Dare?” James smiles. There are very few things the four hate more than Thomas. Luckily, one is in the room.

“I dare you to kiss Charles.” And, that’s when their resolve shatters. Aaron and Charles begin to make their way over to each other. About a foot apart, John and Alex tackle Charles to the ground. Hercules gets up, throwing Aaron over his shoulder. Lafayette grabs his and Hercules' coats. John and Alex get up, flip off Charles, and leave with their boyfriends. A few minutes of silence overtakes everyone after they leave.

“Fucking finally.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“Put me down, I can walk.”

“Not until we get to the fucking park.”

“That either sounds like you're mad so you’re swearing, or the location outside pornos are filmed.” Aaron sighs, propping his elbow on Hercules’ back and resting his head on it. The other three are behind him, all as angry as Hercules. He’s placed on the bench while everyone else remains standing.

“Why are you dressed like that.”

“I told you, Thomas liked it-”

“That better be a fucking lie.” Aaron sighs, dropping the facade.

“My friends have been getting death glares from you four. James said it was because you were jealous of them. Though, he wouldn’t tell me why. At first, I thought that maybe it was because of Thomas. Of course, that was thrown out the window rather quickly. But you guys never glared at me, so I thought you were jealous of, like, their money, or something. I thought that, whatever it was, it was something I didn’t have. So, Peggy decided to help me figure it out. She had an idea, but I don’t think that’s it. I can’t see how it is. We decided that, tonight, we’d see if she was right.”

“Was she?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why does she think we’re jealous of your friends and not you.”

“Because my friends spend a lot of time with me. They can openly give me hugs and will sometimes peck me on my cheek. They make me laugh and smile and will pay for my meal when we go out to eat. Because I’m with them and not you. As I said, I think she’s wrong.” Hercules tilts Aaron’s head towards him, forcing eye contact.

“Why do you think she’s wrong?”

“Why would you want to be with me?”

“Where to begin?” Alex says, plopping down beside him. Aaron turns his head. “You are so beautiful and smart. You don’t voice your opinion often, but when you do it’s so thought out and perfectly said. You’ve been through so much and yet found a way to come through. Your writing is so eloquently put that a reader can imagine the rolling fields you described. It’s like a teleporter! Transports us through time and space.”

“And your drawings are amazing!” John spoke up next, jumping forward. “I’ve seen you doodle on napkins and even on your hands. They are detailed and breathtaking. I still remember when you drew those vines with flowers and thorns on your arm. It looked like it was coming out of your skin, it was so cool.”

Aaron blushes, hiding his face. Gentle hands pull them away to reveal Lafayette staring back at him.

“Will you be our fifth boyfriend?”

“Yes.” The four smile, sweeping him up into a hug. John places his head on Burr’s shoulder.

“We’ll take you on two dates, then I wanna see if you do really taste like dessert and Christmas combined.”

“That sounds oddly sexual.”

“YOUR LIPS, AARON! I was gonna see if your lips tasted like dessert and Christmas combined.” Aaron smiles, curling up in his new boyfriends’ arms.

Hopefully, his friends will stop getting glared at now.


End file.
